What happened on thay day
by Slayer Queen Dragneel
Summary: Is she really dead? What happened on the 8th of July? Is that the end of a great friendship? Rating T just in case.
1. At the graveyard

What happened on that day

Chapter 1

 ** _Natsu POV:_**

I hate that day. That`s the day she died or that`s what they say. I woke up and all the memories I have with her were in my mind. It's so fucking painful.

On that day before three mounts she died. But that's not sure. They never found her body. At first the guild was full of hope that she is alive but with the time everybody started to lose that hope. Everyone except me. She has always got that magnetic smile that can make you do everything you think you can't. She was always there for me and for everyone who needed help. She is that kind of person that is ready to help everyone and never say a word about being hard. That warm brown eyes of hers were always so understanding and kind. I will never regret my meeting with her. If I hadn't met her who knows what stupid life I'd live. I believe that if she tries she can make the sun burns through the night or the oceans all run dry. She is strong and beautiful, cute and sometimes weird but that makes her that awesome. She is Lucy. Not just Lucy Heartfilia. She is Lucy of Fairy Tail.

But now from three mounts she is being missing and there's emptiness in our hearts. The guild is not nearly happy like it was before her ''death''.

So here is the story. That's the story of the 8th of July:

* * *

 _I woke up and Happy and I went to the guild. I went to the bar where Mira was serving breakfast for Juvia and Levy. They were chatting 'bout some new book or something like that but that's not important at the moment. The thing that caught my eye is that Lucy wasn't there like she is every other morning. I got closer to the bar._

 _``Hey Mira is Lucy here? I want to go on a mission with her. `` I smiled at the shape shifter. The albino girl looked at me and gave me a small smile._

'' _Sorry Natsu, but Lucy came earlier today and she said that she want to go on a solo mission because she need a little more money for her rent and she doesn't want to drag you and Happy with her for a such easy mission. She said that she will be back before sunset.'' Mira told me._

 _I turned to Happy and gave him a wide smile but inside I was disappointed that I can't spend the day with my best friend.'' This means it just you and me today. '' I said._

'' _Aye sir! '' the little blue exceed said happily. ''You wanna go fishing? ''I asked him and he happily agreed. That little blue fur just love fish more than anything, anything except his friends and Charla._

* * *

 _ **Time skip at the river**_

 _That was fun two hours of fishing and now we were eating the fish we caught. We were laughing at some joke that Happy told me._

'' _Natsu! '' I heard both Gray and Erza`s voices. ''Hey, wazz up?'' I asked with my mouth full of fish. They looked sad and angry. ''Lucy… ''Gray was the first to talk but his eyes were full of tears. '' That building where she was working … is gone. She was caught in a huge fire. A note came with the details. They had never found her body. We`ll go and search for her and the Master told us to come and get you to help for the searching.''_

 _First I was in shock, than I became angry as hell. If she just waited for me… We could go together and…_

Now my best friend no scratch that, the love of my life is not here and I`m going to visit her empty grave. It's empty because we've never found her body nor she came home.

It was the cemetery where her parents were buried. Today is 8th of July the day after Igneel disappeared before many years. I was so miserable. I had lost two of my favorite people on the world.

When I arrived I went straight to her grave. Her place is next to her fathers. I sat down and I left the flowers I've earlier bought and the letter I've wrote. Always when I come to visit her I write a letter just like her to her mother. In the letter I was wrote a little poem:

Hey Lucy, I remember your name  
I left a dozen roses on your grave today  
I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away  
I just came to talk for a while  
I got some things I need to say

Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I'd give up all the world to see  
That little piece of heaven looking back at me  
Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I've gotta live with the choices i made  
And I can't live with myself today

Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday  
They said it'd bring some closure to say your name  
I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance  
But all I got are these roses to give  
And they can't help me make amends

Here we are, now you're in my arms  
I never wanted anything so bad  
Here we are, for a brand new start  
Living the life that we could've had

Me and Lucy walking hand in hand  
Me and Lucy never wanna end  
Just another moment in your eyes  
I'll see you in another life  
In heaven where we never say goodbye

Here we are, now you're in my arms  
Here we are for a brand new start  
Got to live with the choices I've made  
And I can't live with myself today

Me and Lucy walking hand in hand  
Me and Lucy never wanna end  
Got to live with the choices I've made  
And I can't live with myself today

Hey Lucy, I remember your name.

* * *

 _ **(A/N: The name of the song is Lucy by Skillet)**_

* * *

That was how I feel…It`s just so painful and I hate that she is gone. At first couple of days I didn't even want to live and I even thought about suicide. But I keep the hope that she is alive and I didn't want to leave Happy alone. Who will go fishing with if I wasn't here.

I sat there for about 20 more minutes and I was just about to leave, but then I heard it…. ''NATSU!'' That voice calling my name…but that can`t be her voice… I turned around and I saw girl which looked just like her. The same beautiful blonde hair, the same smile, the same big brown eyes. She looked just like my Luce. This is my Luce. That is the moment when I usually wake up and all is just a dream, but this was true… She was running at my direction and she was calling my name.

''NATSU!'' then when she reached me, she started crying and she hugged me and I hugged her back like my life was depending on it . I felt so like the whole Lisanna-in-Edolas story repeated. I was still in shock when I heard her voice. But all I could do was staring at her. Then I smiled at her. I've always knew that there is no way in the world that she can be dead.

"Welcome home, Luce." I kept smiling and holding her at my embrace until she stopped crying. Then she started to tell me what was going on.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV:**

I was so happy to see Natsu again. He looked sad looking at my grave. I swear to Mavis I will personally destroy that thing, there's no way I'd die so soon and make my comrades sad again.

I ran to him and hugged him. I started to cry because I felt the guilt. I had no right to cry because I was the source of the pain my friends felt. But I was happy to see him alive and well. I was happy to see that deep onix eyes. When I stopped crying I felt so ashamed and guilty. Natsu and my comrades needed an explanation and I started to tell the story of what happened back then to my best friend:

"I've just arrived at the bookstore and I was talking to the lady about the work I was supposed to do. It was a very simple job and the payment was good. At the bookstore the old lady had a cat. I was supposed to translate some old books at the basement but there was no electricity so I had to work on candles. The basement was full of old books and paper. One of the candles was not lighted and the old lady went to light it. The cat followed the lady and started to sniff the candle. That's when the candle fell down. The fire started to cover all the paper. There was a lot of smoke and the lady fainted. I grabbed the lady and I brought her out of the bookstore. Then I remembered that I've left the cat behind so I've returned to the basement. There was a, lot more smoke than before. I couldn't see anything and then everything went black.

I woke up at the celestial world. All my spirits were around me. Then Loke explained everything to me about what happened and that I had been consciousness one day at the celestial world. You know that one day there is three mounts here. I asked them about the guild, about you and they said that you have thinking that I'm dead. I felt so guilty for the pain I caused you and I'm still feeling that way…" I started crying again.

I was still at Natsu's embrace and only my sobs could been heard. Then it started to rain. Hurray -.- I have caused so much pain to my best friend and now he was soaking wet because of me.

Then I heard Natsu saying something but everything went black again.

* * *

 **Gerrie: Hello minna! This is my first fanfic and I hope you liked the first chapter. Im so noob at writing but whatever. Review please!**


	2. At the guild

**Chapter 2**

 ** _Lucys P.O_ _._ _V._**

When I was young my mother used to told me that I will become a great lady if I don't do anything wrong. I was supposed to cheer up my friends and family but at the past three mounts all I've done was to cause them pain. I feel so guilty.

I know I am at the infirmary and everybody is around me waiting for me to wake up, but I cant bring myself to face them. I heard somebody, probably Mira said something about food and they all have exit the room.

I opened my eyes just to find out that Natsu was staring at me. "I knew that you are awake." he said not looking very pleased. I looked at his eyes an all I found was a full of emotions gaze.

"I just couldn't bring myself to face you all.''I closed my eyes. ''Im so sorry for the pain Ive caused you. I feel super guilty and I will understand if you don't want to be my best friend anymore. I'm so weak I can't even do an easy job myself without failing it. I'm so sorry..."

I couldn't finish my sentence because Natsu hugged me. His body was just as hot and strong as I remember it. At first I was shocked but then I returned the embrace.

"If I ever hear you again to speak like that I will personally beat the crap out of you. You are amazing. Just that you returned to save the cat proves that you are an amazing person. I know many people but only a few would return to search for the cat. You are one of the most brave people I know and I like you just the way you are. You are beautiful, strong and brave, sometimes little wierd but thats why I want to be your best friend. I will never leave you even if you don't want me to stay by your side. I will always be here for you to help you. I thrust you with all of my heart and I hope you feel the same way about me." I was speechless. I knew that Natsu was smart, but I didn't know he is that good with the words. All I could do at the moment is crying because I have that wonderful man for my best friend. He was always here for me and if I hadn't met him who knows what a crappy life will I live. Natsu is my first friend and my savior. He saved from my father and he brought me to a place where I made many friends. Here at Fairy Tail I had fun with this amazing people, I cried for my friends and they cried for me, we had adventures and ups and downs. And if I thank Natsu every day from now until I can't do it anymore, it won't be enough to show how thankful I am to him. He changed my life in way I've never imagined. He is the best thing that has happened to my live.

He held me tight into his embrace until…

* * *

 _ **Normal P.O.V.**_

"LUCY" all the members of the guild came rushing though the door. One by one all my friends have hugged me. And then the awkward silence began. No one knew from where to begin.

Juvia was the first one to break the silence. "Juvia is glad that Love rival is alive and well but Juvia is king of confused."

* * *

 _ **Natsus P.O.V.**_

After Juvia spoke I saw that look on Lucys face. She was feeling guilty again and she was sad about this. "I can tell you what happened. While I tell you why don't we leave Lucy to rest. Happy would you please stay with Lucy." I said to my blue cat.

"AYE SIR ! Lucy do you want to know what fish I caught yesterday. It was so big and… "he kept talking with sparkles in his eyes while Lucy giggled.

I led all the members to the guild hall to explain what happened. I told them about the fire, the old lady, the cat and how because of her bond with her spirits she is alive and well now.

After the whole thrut was told everyone had tears of relief in their guild was again cheerful and everything was just as it be. Erza was eating her strawberry cake, Gray was taking off his clothes while Juvia was just being herself. There was a fight between Gajeel and Elfman but I went to check on Lucy. When I entered the infirmary I found my best friend sleeping with a Happy on her chest. They were so cute together. I just wanted to go and lay beside them but I had a things to do.

I've returned to the hall and scanned the room and I found the two persons I needed. The red haired who was finishing her who knows which piece of cake was talking to my frienemy probably about his stripping habit. I went straight to them.

"Gray, Erza I need your help to clean Lucys apartment. Would you help me because I dont have the slightest idea what to do."they both send me a confused look before they agreed. All this time the guild was paying Lucy's rent just in case if she returns and thanks God that we did it.

* * *

 _ **Time skip**_

After a long, long day full of emotions and cleaning I finally had some time to rest. I went to check on Lucy and walk her home. When I entered the guild my I found her sitting on the bar chatting with Levy about something. They were laughing and that I really had missed her smile this three mounts. I went to her and Levy. "Hey Natsu! Whats up? " they greeted me.

"Yoo Luce, Levy!" I smiled. Levy looked me and said something about meeting with Gajeel. About a mount after Lucy's disappearance Gajeel and Levy became couple and the Ice Princess accepted Juvia's love.

"So Lucy I have a suprise for you!"

* * *

 **Heeyo, thanks for reading my story. I know my grammar sucks but thats because English is not my home language. I hope you like the chapter. Bye see you soon!**


	3. At home

_**Chapter 3**_

 **Lucy's P.O.V:**

After Juvia spoke I was again buried in guilt. _You will always be a burden to them. You can't even make them happy, just look at yourself, you are useless. How could you even have friends…._ There was that voice in my head that I really hated. It always tells me negative stuff so I just block it out, I'm mage in Fairy Tail after all.

I was lost in my thoughts when the deep voice of my best friend spoke:"I can tell you what happened. While I tell you why don't we leave Lucy to rest. Happy would you please stay with Lucy." He said to his cat. "AYE SIR ! Lucy do you want to know what fish I caught yesterday. It was so big and… "he kept talking with sparkles in his eyes while I giggled. Then I looked into Natsu's direction and met his eyes. I mouthed a little ''Thank you''. He smiled at me like he said ''Always''. Then he left with the others members of the guild.

I was chatting with Happy. He told me that Charla had accepted his fish and other random stuff. I really like Happy, he is easy to chat with, but sometimes I really want he to shut his mouth for once. Even if I tell him that I want to beat him I'm never serious, I don't want to live without him. After this time I got used to him.

''Ne, Lushi?''

''Yeah, Happy?" I answered to the little blue fur.

"I really missed you so much, but Natsu missed you the most. The first few weeks he didn't eat and he was always drinking himself to sleep. In a couple of times I was really afraid that he might not wake up, but he always did, thanks God. _He even stopped fighting_. I tried to talk to him but he always declined the topic about you. With the time he got little better but I was still afraid for him. The night before the 7th of July he left. I didn't want to follow him, because I knew he need some time to himself but I was afraid that he might not return. I was at the guild when he showed all soaked wet with you in his hands. I was truly happy that you are alive so was everyone else. I know that the guild will return in no time like before and Natsu will be happy again." After the thing I heard from Happy I just wanted to hug him and so I did.

After a few moments we both fall asleep.

* * *

After who knows how many hours I finally was awake. I found out that Happy wasn't with me so I got up and went to the bar. As always Mira was there.

"Mira, I want a strawberry shake with double cream, please" I smiled at the waitress. "Of course." the albino girl said and started to make my drink.

At some point Levy sat next to me and we started to talk about books and other random stuff we used to talk before the Accident.

''You really need to see this book Lu-chan, it have amazing love story and it's so cute in general. I cheered on Rinka x Ayumi, but I don't might how it ended. Ops I won't spoil anymore." We talked like this for who knows how many hours. I really love talking with her, it's so refreshing and I can stay like this for years without need to stop. I really hope she thinks the same thing about me.

She told me the last news in the guild for example that Gajeel finally got the balls to ask her out and that Gray actually is head over hills about Juvia now.

After a few more minutes, maybe an hour, the guild doors opened and there was one very cheerfull Natsu. He came to Levy and me.

"Hey Natsu! Whats up? " we greeted him.

"Yoo Luce, Levy!"he smiled at us. Levy looked at his direction and said something about meeting with Gajeel. He sat down to me still wearing that idiotic, but cute smile of his and finally said:

"So Lucy I have a suprise for you!"At first I was shocked. What I did to earn a surprise from Natsu. Sure I did cause a lot of pain and trouble for him, but that aren't things you do and have a surprise about. I looked straight at his eyes.

"Come with me Luce and I will show you what I mean." Was the only thing he said, then he stood up and went somewhere out of the guild. I immediately followed him curious about the surprise.

He was walking in front of me, but I already knew the way. We were walking towards my apartment.

Then it hit me like a truck. Where was I supposed to live. I haven't paid my rent at the past three mounts. I was homeless now and I didn't even knew where was my stuff. I didn't care that much about clothes and make up. What I really cared about were the letters for my mom and the one that my dad left me before he died. _Great, that was another thing that I failed to save._

I felt Natsu's hand on my right arm when I noticed that we were standing next to the door of my ex-apartment. He opened the door and he let me in.

"Natsu why are we here? This place isn't mine anymore. I was missing three mounts, so there was no one to pay the rent."

"Lucy the apartment is yours. While you were missing, the guild was paying the rent, just in case you return."

I looked him and the next thing I knew was that I was hugging him like my life depends on it. He returned the embrace and we stayed like this for a few moments. Then I let him be and I looked around my apartment.

It was the same as I left it before the Accident, maybe cleaner. Then I noticed the smell of home cooked food. Just then I realized that I was starving.

I went to the kitchen where I found Natsu to setting up the table. The food smelled so good. After I helped Natsu for the table, we began to eat and while we were enjoying the dinner even for once we didn't stopped talking. Of course Natsu ate a quite big amount of food, while I didn't even finish my plate because I was full.

"I'll do the dishes, you can do whatever you want" I smiled at him. He nodded quickly and murmured something about taking a shower.

By the time I finished the dishes, Natsu was out of the shower. He was wearing one of the pair clean clothes that he kept in my apartment, I was surprised that he still had his clothes and toothbrush here after this time. He was reading one of mine books while he was lying on my bed.

When I entered the bedroom, I went straight to my wardrobe and picked some shorts and an oversized T-shirt to change after the shower. I entered the bath and I took my time to think. After I was done with the shower I brushed my teeth and left the bathroom.

I found Natsu sleeping in my bed. At some point I stopped complaining about that strange habit of his. I lay down beside him and after a while I fell asleep.

* * *

 **Hey, people! I think that was the best chapter so far. I really had fun writing. So at some time I was starving and there was literally nothing in the fridge, so imagine how happy I was when I found that I have one popcorn package… That was the moment when I thought: "Why don't I make Natsu and Lucy have a great dinner together?" So what d'ya think about the new chapter? Review please~~**


	4. At Cedar

**Chapter 4**

 _ **Natsu P.O.V.**_

Lucy and I currently were sitting at the bar. My best friend and Mira were discussing something about the mission that Levy and Gajeel took. The mission was something with the festival in Cedar. That was the city where Dan Straight is from. Hopefully he is the only one that creepy from this town.

The mission wasn't what I am worried about. Gajeel and Levy are. They took the mission alone. Without Lily and the other Shadow Gear members. Jet and Doroy were still complaining how Levy left them behind. Lily, he is whole other story. He was doing whatever he wanted. Eating, sleeping and doing other cat stuff.

To be honest, if Lucy and I were a couple, I think that I will want to spend time alone with her. Wait, WHAT IN THE HELL DID I THOUGHT. Lucy and I, a couple, nah. Sure I like her like my best friend. Okay, maybe I like her a little more than just a best friend or a lot more, but that's not important right now.

I was deep in my thoughts when I heard the voice of my blue cat.

"Natsu, Lucy asks if you want to go on a mission with her. She said that if you want to come with her you can pick the mission." Of course I want to go with her. What if something like before happen? I don't think I can continue to live if she disappear again or worse. What if she dies, but this time for real?

"Luce, there's no need to ask. I will come with ya. "I said. Mira looked me and smiled at me with that matchmaking smile of hers. I didn't do anything and I went to pick a mission.

After a good 10 minutes of searching I finally found something interesting. It was an easy mission in the town where Levy and Gajeel were. Perhaps we can run into them. I went back to Lucy which was writing her novel. Oh, past this three mounts how I missed this girl.

''Yo, Luce look at this mission.'' I said while I passed her the sheet. ''it's in the town where Gajeel and Levy are and they have a similar mission, but ours is better. They have to help with the setting the festival, but we have to see if the attractions are interesting enough. In other words the will pay us for playng and stuff. Isn't it cool?''

"Natsu, this is amazing. Thanks God that no one took it. It will be a lot of fun. I will go to get us tickets to the train for Cedar. The one that leaves at eight pm. Okay?" Her eyes were full of joy and happiness. I love to see her that way. It's refreshing after three mounts of grief. The only thing that I hate at the moment is that we have to ride a train to go in Cedar, but whatever makes Lucy happy makes me too. Gosh, I sound like her boyfriend or something. Not that I would complain if I were.

~Time skip to the train station~

''Ugh, I hate trains! Luce when we will arrive? No I can't stand here anymore, I will jump and walk to Cedar. Or…ugh." I felt like shit. I just hate my motion sickness. And the worst thing was that the train wasn't even moving yet.

"Natsu the train isn't even moving yet. Is there any chance, in that three mount when I was missing, that your motion sickness got worse?" Yeah, there was something like that, but at the moment I can't think because my brain felt like jello. "Yeah…maybe…I think I'm gonna die here…. "

I was with my eyes closed when I felt Lucy's hand in massaging my head. It felt so relaxing and soon I fell asleep.

At the time I woke up, we were at Cedar. Lucy was stretching up, so I guess she slept as well. We exited the train and I was so glad that we arrived, so I began to kiss the earth.

"Hey, Lucy I'm hungry. Do you wanna go and eat before we check in at the hotel?" I looked at my partner.

"Yeah, sure. I'm hungry as well." she smiled at me and lead the way to some restaurant that she heard was good.

* * *

The restaurant was amazing. It was small and cozy. And the food…The food was so delicious, so I ate so much that I was barely moving. I pay the bill, because it was my turn to pay and because I wanted to.

After the dinner we went to the hotel to check in.

"What are you saying ma'am? How it come that you are the only hotel in Cedar and you have only one free room?" Lucy was all red now because the room was with only one bed.

"We will have the room." I said to the woman. Lucy looked me with shock in her eyes, but she didn't say anything.

When we went to our room Lucy said that she will have a shower first. I was resting on the coach with sleeping Happy on my stomach. Lucy exited the bathroom and then I saw the scars on her hands.

* * *

 **Hey, sorry for not updating so long. I have a good excuse. I was practicing to dance on dope by BTS for the AnimesExpo. So I hope you like the chapter. See ya!**


End file.
